A trip to remember
by reddiefan25
Summary: Rachel, Eddie and the staff take some of the pupils on a school trip to Majorca. What mischief will the lot get up to while they're over there?
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to start another fic. This one is going to be about a school trip, to start with anyway. Rachel has a daughter called Molly, but Molly's Dad isn't on the scene. Molly is 12. Set at the end of series 3. Everything happened except from the fire. **

The summer holidays had arrived and Rachel Mason was busy packing to go on holiday. Did she consider it a holiday? Yes, she probably did. Even though she was taking a bunch of about 40 students on a school trip, which for some people would be their idea of hell, she was still looking forward to it. She loved each and every one of her pupils, they really were like one big happy family.

Rachel had decided that it would be a good idea to praise those kids who always worked hard, and maybe didn't get all of the attention they deserved because of the more disruptive ones. There was also a few cases in which Rachel was pleased with how they'd turned themselves around, Bolton for example.

Rachel let a sigh pass her lips as she looked at the clock and thought about everything that she still had to do that evening. Yes she was really looking forward to going to Majorca, but a school trip certainly did require a lot of organising.

Rachel and Eddie had selected about 40 students, ranging from year seven to year thirteen, and said that they could chose anywhere they wanted to go, within reason. After a lot of debate they finally decided on a sunny holiday to Majorca.

"Mum do you think this dress still fits?" Molly asked walking into her Mum's room wearing a dress from last summer

"Yeah I think it does. It's quite a bit shorter than last year but I still think it looks really nice" Rachel replied feeling quite surprised as Molly had had a sudden growth spurt and had in fact grown out of a lot of her clothes.

Rachel finished off her packing before she heard her phone buzz on her bedside cabinet. She walked over and picked it up, smiling subconsciously when she saw who it was from.

_Hope you're all packed and ready to go Miss Mason. Try not to oversleep tomorrow, we wouldn't want you to miss the bus now, would we? Eddie _

Rachel groaned. She most definitely was not looking forward to the early start. They all had to be at school by 6 which meant getting up at 5.

_I'm all packed. I will try not to oversleep, but I can't promise anything! See you tomorrow. Rachel_

_Good! Do you want me to pick you up on the way to school tomorrow? Not really point both of us leaving our cars there, is there? Eddie _

_Yes please if you don't mind, that would be lovely. Rach _

Maybe that was another reason why Rachel was looking forward to this holiday, because she got to spend an entire week with Eddie.

Rachel and Molly ate their tea and watched a bit of TV, before both heading upstairs for an early night.

"Are you sure you've packed everything you need. Shall we just have one last check?" Rachel said in Molly's room as Molly began to get undressed and ready for bed.

"If you insist Mum" Molly replied knowing what her Mum was like when she was in organisation mode.

"Swimwear, tops, shorts, dresses, skirts, underwear, tooth brush, tooth paste, face stuff"

"I've got everything I need Mum, honestly" Molly interrupted her mother's list

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you in the morning, night Mol"

"Night Mum, love you"

"Love you too darling"

Both of them struggled to get to sleep that night because they were both excited. The more they thought about how much they really needed to get to sleep, the more they couldn't seem to get to sleep. But eventually they did both drop off into a peaceful slumber.

The sound of the alarm awoke Rachel from the sleep. She didn't know how it could possibly be that time already, she felt as though she'd only had her eyes closed for 5 minutes.

Rachel reluctantly got out of bed and headed into her en- suite bathroom for a shower. She stood there for ages letting the water pour down her body because she was extremely tired. Once she was out of the shower and dressed she went to wake up Molly.

"What time is it?" Molly questioned groggily

"It's 5:15, Eddie will be here soon"

"Eddie? Why's he coming over?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? We're going to ride to school with Eddie because then we can just leave the car at home"

"Oh okay" Molly said getting out of bed and slowly getting dressed into the outfit she'd luckily already got out.

A little while later the door bell went. By this time Molly had woken up and was incredibly excited so rushed to the front door to open it.

Rachel followed Molly out into the hallway. It was only then she realised how much of a state she must look with no makeup on and her hair looking a bit frizzy because she hadn't straightened it. But to Eddie she still looked beautiful.

"All ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so" Rachel replied

Eddie loaded the suitcases into the car and then the three of them drove to Waterloo Road to be greeted by a bunch of rather hyper school kids.

"I'll go and make an announcement and then if you tick everyone off as they get on the bus?" Rachel half asked, half instructed

"Okay"

Rachel first went over to brief the other teachers going on the trip, Steph, Matt, Tom and Davina. She then addressed the staff and pupils, assuring the parents that their children were in safe hands, warning the pupils to be good, but most importantly to tell everyone to have fun.

Once everyone was on the coach and all the luggage had been loaded up the school started their journey to the airport. Waterloo Road were officially on their way to Majorca.

**Please let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we- e are never ever ever getting back together _came the voices of all of the Waterloo pupils as they continued in their karaoke that they'd been doing for the majority of the journey.

"If I hear that song one more time" Eddie cursed

"I quite like it, it's rather catchy. You have to admit"

"Hmm"

A little while later Rachel recognised that they were nearly at the airport.

"Right" Rachel announced turning around to face all of the pupils "we're going to be arriving at the airport in about 10 minutes, so"

Rachel had to stop speaking because no one could hear due to the screams that were now being shouted through the bus. Once it had finally calmed down a bit she continued.

"So when we get into the airport I'm going to go and find someone to help us check in, so you all need to stand patiently and wait"

It wasn't long before the bus arrived into the car park at the airport and everyone got off the bus, collected their luggage and walked into the airport. Rachel went and spoke to a lady who checked them all in, before they all went through security.

"Right everyone, you have an hour and a half before we need to head to our gate. So whatever you do make sure you're back here by 10. Everyone clear?" Rachel instructed

"Yes Miss" everyone replied before heading off in their own groups to look around the airport.

Rachel and Eddie headed to costa for a much needed cup of coffee, whilst all of the other teachers decided to have a look around the shops first instead.

Rachel slumped into a comfy chair in the cafe, feeling exhausted after the journey and early start.

"Do you want a coffee Rach?" Eddie asked

Oh how she loved it when Eddie called her Rach. No-one else called her that. Just him.

"Yeah, that would be lovely please" Rachel said going into her bag to get some money out.

"I'll get this, you can buy them next time" Eddie joked

Eddie went up to the counter and ordered their drinks, and then brought them back to the table. Eddie knew exactly how Rachel took her coffee, he didn't need to ask.

After they'd drunk their coffees they went for a look around the airport shops and it was soon time to head back to meet the rest of the staff and pupils.

Once they'd done a register to make sure everyone was back, they headed down to their gate and then boarded the plane.

Eddie had made the seating plan and, conveniently for them both, they were sat next to each other. Rachel sat by the window and then the other side of Eddie was Matt. He was gossiping away with Steph who was sat on the opposite side of the isle to him.

They were sat waiting for their turn to go on the runway when Eddie noticed how quiet Rachel seemed.

"Are you alright, you seem a little quiet?" Eddie asked clearly concerned

"I'm fine, just don't particularly like flying"

"Oh, I don't really like it either, but don't worry in a couple of hours we're going to be in the glorious sunshine" Eddie smiled at her

Rachel returned his smile and then returned her glaze to looking out of the window.

The plane was just about to go down the runway and Eddie could tell just how nervous Rachel was so he took her hand. He didn't know whether he should or not, he didn't want to seem unprofessional. But at the same time he wanted to be there to reassure Rachel, he hated seeing her so worried.

Rachel tightened her grip on Eddie's hand and was very glad of his support, it really did help to calm her nerves. Once they were in the air Rachel felt a lot calmer.

"Thank you" Rachel said to Eddie. Although those two words were simple, they conveyed just how thankful she was for him not only reassuring her then, but for all of the support he'd given her over the past year at Waterloo Road.

It wasn't a long flight to Majorca so they arrived after a couple of hours. They collected their luggage and then drove to their hotel in Puerto Pollensa.

"Hello. We have a reservation for Waterloo Road" Rachel said politely to the lady at reception. Everyone else was waiting outside with in the sunshine whilst Rachel and Eddie checked them into the hotel.

"Let's have a look"

The lady found their booking and then checked them in. She handed them all of the room keys for the kids, and then the ones for the teachers.

"And there's the keys for the other three double rooms"

"Urmm, no I think we booked one double and four singles" Rachel replied

"Oh, well under your booking you're down for three doubles"

"We definitely booked one double and four singles. So can you just change it around?" Eddie asked

"I'm afraid not sir. We don't actually do single rooms so I don't know how you managed to book any single rooms, and we're fully booked anyway. Sorry"

"Okay, well there's nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to share like Tom and Davina" Rachel said trying to remain calm

They handed out the room keys to the students and allocated two to a room. Rachel and Eddie then explained the room situation to the rest of the staff.

"Oh well, me and Matt will share and then you and Eddie can share" Steph said

"Oh, urmm, oh, ok" Rachel said a little surprised, she'd just assumed that she would be sharing Steph and then Matt and Eddie would share.

Her and Eddie's room was on the 5th floor of the hotel so they joined the rest of Waterloo Road and waited for the lift. After quite a while they finally got to their room. Eddie unlocked the door and then they both walked in.

Rachel couldn't believe it. She knew it was a double room but she assumed it was going to be two single beds. But it wasn't. It was a double. Eddie sensed that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well I can sleep on the floor if you want, I can probably get some spare blankets from somewhere" Eddie offered

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll hurt your back and then you'll be a whole load of fun." Rachel teased trying to lighten the situation. "We'll be fine sharing a bed. I mean we're both adults, aren't we?"

"Yeah, exactly"

**I'm going to include more of the other characters in the next chapter, just finding it quite difficult to keep them all in character. Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plan was to stay around the pool at their hotel in the afternoon and then go out for a meal in the evening. Eddie had already unpacked all of his stuff and headed out to the pool, but Rachel was still unpacking. She heard a knock at the door so went to open it.

"Hi Mol, everything alright?"

"Yes thank you" Molly replied going into her Mum's bedroom and closing the door after her. She went over and plonked herself on her mother's bed.

"How did you know which room I was in?" Rachel asked. They hadn't got round to telling the kids yet where all of the teachers bedrooms were.

"I asked the lady at reception which room you were staying in" Molly replied "Mum, aren't they Mr Lawson's clothes on the chair?"

"Yes they are. There was a bit of a mess up with the rooms, which means that we have to share a room" Rachel explained

"Ooooh. Bet you're happy about that"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Mum. You can't deny it you like Mr Lawson"

"Of course I like him, he's my deputy"

But you like, like him"

_Was she really that obvious that even a 12 year could pick up on the signs? _Rachel thought to herself as she felt the blush beginning to creep up her neck and face.

"What was it you wanted anyway?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject

"I just wanted to make sure I knew where you were, you know in case I needed you"

"Oh, well we're going to tell everyone where our rooms are anyway before we go for dinner"

"Ok, well I'm going to go and get changed now"

"Okay, see you later love"

Molly headed back to her room to get Emma. Emma was Molly's best friend. She quickly got changed into her bikini and then the pair of them headed out to the swimming pool to join the rest of Waterloo Road.

Rachel too got changed into her bikini. She was unsure about wearing a bikini but she didn't want to get tan lines, and even though she would be with her colleagues and pupils they felt like more of a big family to her. So she felt comfortable.

Eddie was sat on the pool side chatting to Tom when he saw Rachel walk outside. His eyes were transfixed on her, he literally couldn't take his eyes away from looking at her. She really did look incredible in that bikini.

"Eddie" Rachel said as she approached him

"Yes. Sorry"

"What were you looking at?"

"You. You look amazing Rach" Eddie said causing Rachel to blush

"Oh, urmm. Thanks" Rachel replied not really knowing how to take the compliment

Rachel laid her towel out on the sun lounger next to Eddie and sat back to enjoy the wonderful picture going on around her. All of the kids were playing in the pool together, all laughing and smiling. Steph and Matt were gawping at this rather attractive man, Tom and Davina were chatting away. And then there was Eddie. Wearing just his swimming shorts revealing his torso. Something that she'd never seen before. And she definitely wasn't complaining!

"Eddie, would you mind rubbing some sun cream in my back please?" Rachel asked politely knowing how badly she would burn if she didn't wear any lotion.

"Of course I can" Eddie replied taking the sun cream that Rachel had just passed to him. He then came and perched on Rachel's sun bed and started to rub the sun cream in.

The contact sent shivers through both Rachel and Eddie. There was no denying the electricity between the pair. The touch of Eddie's hands against Rachel's bare skin made her tingle all over loving the contact that she was having with Eddie. Maybe Eddie rubbed it in for a little longer than he needed to, but he wanted to make the most out of this opportunity.

Once Eddie had finished, Rachel offered to rub some cream in his back which he took her up on. Rachel too took a little while longer than what was probably needed. But he wasn't complaining.

Rachel then laid back on her sun bed and got her magazine out. However it wasn't long before she was interrupted by Bolton and Paul, grabbing her gently by the wrists.

"Urmm boys, what do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked

"We just thought we'd show you how nice it is in the pool, innit Miss"

"I don't think so" Rachel replied trying to pull back, but she wasn't strong enough. The boys kept pulling until she had no choice but to walk into the pool, making an almighty splash. She resurfaced to find everyone laughing at her misfortunate, and she began to join in too.

Then it occurred to her. If she was going to suffer, than he was too. She asked Eddie to pass her her towel because she claimed she'd got chlorine in her eyes. As soon as she'd taken the towel out of his hands she gently pushed behind his knee, causing him too to fall into the pool.

"What was that for Miss Mason?" Eddie asked as he began to tickle her around her middle

"I just thought you should see how nice it is in here" Rachel replied trying to get Eddie off her, but failing miserably.

After a great afternoon in the pool everyone headed back to their rooms to get ready to go out. Rachel had a shower and then she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Molly there in just her towel.

"Where's Mr Lawson?" Molly asked

"He's in the shower, why?"

"Well I didn't want him to hear but I've forgotten all of my underwear" Molly exclaimed walking into the room and closing the door behind her

"Oh Molly, how many times did I ask you to check you had everything"

"Sorry. But what am I going to do?"

"I don't know Mol. Could you borrow some of Emma's?"

"She's given me a pair of her knickers, but her bras will be too small"

"Well you'll have to wear a bikini top or something tonight, and then I'll have to see if I can buy you some tomorrow"

"Okay"

"What are we going to do with you, ey?" Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter, sometimes she really could be very silly.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. If anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to include them xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once everyone was ready they met in the hotel lobby and then walked into the town for dinner. The teachers had found a nice restaurant earlier that served most things, to keep everyone happy. They'd had to book because there was so many of them, so they took up the majority of the restaurant.

Even though it was the evening it was still really hot, and everyone was enjoying not having to wrap up. They were seated on several tables and then handed their menus. Once their order had been taken they all just relaxed and talked.

"I hope that you two aren't going to make too much noise tonight and keep us awake" Steph said to Rachel and Eddie who were in the room next door to Steph and Matt.

"I'm not planning on it Steph. I think I will be asleep pretty much as soon as my head hits the pillow tonight, after that early start" Rachel said although actually she was worried that it may be a little bit awkward trying to get to sleep with Eddie lying next to her.

"Yeah me too" Eddie added in

Steph had a smug look on her face. She wondered if the two of them sharing a room together would be the start of something. It was clear to everyone that they liked each other, so she didn't know why they didn't get on and do something about it.

"Excuse me" Steph said to get the attention of the waiter "could I have a glass of white please?"

Rachel gave her a disapproving look, but she was only joking. She didn't mind the staff drinking, as long as they were sensible about it.

"I'll have a glass too please, does anyone else want one?" Rachel said

"I'll have one Miss" Bolton said

"I don't think so. I meant any other staff"

Once they'd finished their meal they headed back to the hotel as everyone was tired and desperately wanted their beds after their early morning.

Rachel went into the bathroom and changed into her night wear. She was regretting not packing some that covered her up a bit more, considering she was going to be sleeping within a very close proximity to Eddie.

She walked out of the bathroom and Eddie definitely wasn't complaining about her choice of attire.

"Wow, you look nice Rach"

"Uhh, thanks" Rachel replied "I'm only wearing a night dress though, nothing special" getting into bed.

Eddie then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, before coming out again.

"Rach" Eddie said awkwardly

"Do you mind if I just sleep in my pants. I would wear pyjama bottoms, but I don't have any with me"

"I don't mind that's fine"

"Thanks" Eddie replied removing his shorts and t-shirt and climbing into bed next to Rachel.

"It's really nice here" Rachel commented

"Yeah, it's lovely. I think we're going to have an excellent week"

"I hope so. The kids all deserve it"

"As do you. You've done a really great job with the school this year"

"I couldn't have done any of it without you, so thank you" Rachel said gazing into Eddie's eyes.

"It's been a pleasure, I've never worked with such a good head. And I'm not just saying that" Eddie said smiling.

The two just looked into each other's eyes before Rachel looked away.

"Night Eddie, see you in the morning" Rachel said leaning over and turning off the bed side light.

"Night Rach, sweet dreams"

Although Rachel thought that sharing a bed with Eddie would be awkward. It wasn't. She felt really comfortable and safe with him by her side, and she liked it.

When she awoke in the morning, by a snoring Eddie, she was surprised to see feel that her head wasn't lying on a pillow. But on Eddie's chest. And his arm was draped around her waist on her stomach. She knew she should probably move, but she was too comfortable.

She laid there in his arms for about half an hour before Eddie also woke up.

"Morning" she said "you make a very good pillow, did you know?"

"I'm so pleased. Was yours too uncomfortable?"

"I guess it must have been. Sorry if it was uncomfortable for you, I woke up and I was just there"

"That's alright. I didn't even know you were there, you're as light as a feather"

Rachel realised the time and quickly jumped out of bed. They were due downstairs to meet the kids for breakfast in less than 20 minutes.

Whilst Eddie went to the toilet and brushed his teeth Rachel put her bikini on, followed by a beach dress. She didn't bother with any make up and just tied her hair back into a pony tail.

Once they were both ready they headed down to breakfast. Most people were there already.

"We're going to go down to the beach today. So after breakfast if you go back and get all of your stuff and then meet back in the lobby" Rachel informed the students

"Miss, did you sleep with Mr Lawson last night?" Paul asked cheekily

"No Paul, I did not"

"Oh, but I thought you were sharing a room with him" Bolton said

"Well yes I was. So yes I did, sleep in the same bed as him, but I did not sleep with him" Rachel said rolling her eyes at the boys' immaturity, colour rising up her neck and cheeks.

"I bet you by the end of the week they have slept together" Steph whispered to Matt

"Don't be stupid Steph. They're both adults, I'm sure they'll be able to control themselves for one week"

"That's what you think"

"Let's bet on it then"

"I like your thinking Mr Wilding"

After breakfast they all collected their stuff and then walked down and found a nice spot on the beach in between two blocks of sun loungers, ready for a great day at the beach.

**Please review xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Those banana boats look mint. Can we go on one?" Donte asked after going for a walk across the beach with Chlo.

"Yeah I don't see why not. I want to go on one anyway. Does anyone else want to go on?" Rachel said

Some did, but others didn't. Rachel, Eddie, Tom and Matt all wanted to go on but Steph and Davina didn't.

They all walked over to the banana boats and paid and got their life jackets on. There were too many of them to go on all together so they split into two groups. Eddie and Rachel got ready to go on with the first group whilst Tom and Matt waited to go on with the second.

Once they all had their life jackets on the instructor brought the boat back with the previous group on.

"Smallest at the front" the instructor told them, so Rachel realised that the further back you were the worst it was

Rachel was sat in front of Eddie who was sat in front of Matt.

"You ready for this Rach?" Eddie said touching Rachel's shoulder as the boat started to move off the shore

"As ready as I'll ever be" Rachel replied holding onto her handle for dear life

The boat slowly started to gather speed as they made their way across the bay. The water began to look darker and the air began to get colder.

Everyone was really enjoying the adrenaline running through their bodies, when all of a sudden the banana boat went around a really sharp bend throwing them all of. It was a sort of domino effect.

Rachel resurfaced, not really liking the feeling of just being thrown off of a boat, trying to make sure that everyone else had come up.

"Where's Molly?" Rachel heard Chlo shout, who had been sat behind Molly on the boat

"Molly, where are you?" Rachel said beginning to panic she'd been knocked out or something

"I'm here Mum" Molly replied relieving everyone

They all clambered back onto the boat, with difficulty, and then the boat started again. Everyone was holding on even tighter than last time with determination to not be thrown into the sea again.

It was fair to say that Matt, at the back, was not being successful at trying to hold onto the boat.

"I can't hold on much longer" Matt said causing Rachel to turn around just in time to catch him do a double flip off the end of the boat.

Rachel tried to stop laughing to tell the people on the boat pulling the banana, but with no such luck. At that point they went around another quite sharp bend meaning that both Rachel and Eddie were hanging off the end of the banana boat with just one hand. They tried to get back on but it was no good.

"Let's let go together Rach" Eddie said taking hold of Rachel's hand

"Okay... 1, 2, 3" and they let go of the boat meaning they were just floating deep out to sea, with Matt even further out

The people pulling the banana realised they'd got a few people off but everyone else had managed to stay on the second time around. They told Rachel, Eddie and Matt to swim in

Matt, Eddie and Rachel were all exhausted by the time they got back to the beach. It was further away than what it looked.

"You looked so funny Mum" Molly informed her once they got back to the beach "I turned around to see you and Mr Lawson gripping on for dear life" They all started laughing about what had happened. The ones nearer the front would have been happy to go on again, but the ones in the middle and at the back didn't have the same frame of mind.

"You alright Mol?" Rachel asked after noticing her daughter limping across the beach

"I hit my leg on something when we came off the boat and it's really hurting" Molly replied

"I think it might have been my jaw" Chlo said

Rachel turned around to see Chlo holding onto her face nearly in tears.

"Oh no. How much does it hurt?"

"A lot" Chlo replied

Rachel stood in between Molly and Chlo, putting her arm around them both. Chlo began to cry because her jaw was really hurting a lot and she was worried about what she'd done to it

When they got back to everyone else on the beach Rachel decided it was probably best if she took Chlo and Molly back to the hotel to put some ice on their injuries.

When they returned, both with mighty bruises, everyone was in the sea. So they decided to join them.

Chlo crept up on Donte and then jumped on his back, causing him to fall backwards into the sea with Chlo on his back. They both resurfaced and then Donte lifted Chlo up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, placing a kiss on her lips.

_Young love_ Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel decided that she too would make someone jump, so she crept up behind Eddie and splashed him. Which he of course retaliated too causing a water fight to break out between them.

All of a sudden they both stopped fighting, gazing into one another's eyes. They were lost in the moment until the kids interrupted.

"Put your tongue away, sir" Bolton shouted out much to Rachel and Eddie's embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a great day at the beach they headed back to the hotel to get ready to go out for the evening.

"Everyone back down here by 7 please. I think we're going to go for a Chinese tonight. Is there anyone who really doesn't like Chinese?" Eddie said

Noone said anything or put their hand up so they presumed that everyone was happy with Chinese. Everyone headed back up to their rooms to have a shower and get changed.

"Do you want to go in the shower first tonight Eddie?" Rachel asked

"No it's alright, you can go. You need longer to get ready than me" Eddie teased

"Oi, cheeky"

Rachel had a quick shower and then came out so that Eddie could get in. She was just about to get changed when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Janeece stood there.

"Hi Janeece, everything alright?" Rachel asked

"I'm not feeling very well miss" Janeece informed her

"Why don't you come in a sec" Rachel said as she was only wearing a towel "what's wrong?"

"I've got really bad period pains and I forgot to bring any paracetamol"

"Okay, I've got some can you have"

Rachel went and got her a glass of water and some tablets and handed them to her.

"Thanks Miss" Janeece said

"No problem. Don't be afraid to come back and see me later if it's still hurting"

"See you later. That dress looks dead nice by the way." Janeece said pointing to the dress that Rachel had laid out on the bed. "I'm sure Mr Lawson will like that choice of outfit"

"Bye Janeece" Rachel said closing the door, dismissing her last comment

Rachel had just put her underwear on when Eddie walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh sorry Rach, I didn't realise you weren't changed yet" Eddie said going back into the bathroom, both of them blushing furiously

"Eddie, you can come out again now" Rachel said

"I really am so sorry about that"

"It's fine Eddie. Would you mind zipping my dress up for me please?"

"Of course" Eddie said as Rachel turned around. Eddie carefully zipped up Rachel's dress for her. Rachel's skin began to tingle as Eddie's fingers brushed against her bare skin

"You look lovely" Eddie commented

"Thanks" Rachel replied pushing her hair behind her ear

Rachel and Eddie headed downstairs a bit early and went for a drink first. After a little while it was seven o clock so they headed off to meet everyone else.

Once everyone had arrived they went to the Chinese for a meal, and then went down onto the beach afterwards.

"Come on everyone, I'm going to take a photo" Matt said holding up his photo

Everyone huddled up and Matt took some lovely photos. Tom then walked up to Matt and took the camera.

"I'll take some with you in mate"

Most people then decided to go for a little paddle in the sea. Tom carried on taking some photos because the images around him really were something special. Everyone seemed so happy.

Steph, who was a bit tipsy, was paddling in the sea however she got a bit deep.

"You might wanna come back a bit Steph, or you're going to get wet" Matt said

"Yeah, yeah" Steph replied turning around to face him before falling back into the sea

"See what did I tell you?" Matt said walking over and dragging a very giggly Steph out of the sea

"Oh Steph, how did you manage that?" Rachel asked coming over laughing at the French teacher

"The waves pushed me over"

"What waves? The sea's completely calm" Rachel laughed

"I think I'll take her back to the hotel now" Matt said

"Alright Matt, see you later" Rachel replied

She didn't want to take the kids back yet, they were all having a great time. And quite frankly so was she.

Brett and Mika decided to write in the sand 'Waterloo Road was here' and then everyone signed their name around it.

Eddie was bursting for a wee, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold on until they got back to the hotel.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked

"I'm bursting for a wee so I'm going behind those rocks" Eddie replied

"I didn't need to know that"

"You did ask" Eddie said before running up to the rocks. He was surprised to see Chlo and Donte behind them kissing very passionately.

They quickly broke apart when Eddie approached, making them all feel very embarrassed. Although it was probably lucky Eddie came when he did because things were getting very heated between the pair.

"Sorry sir" Donte said standing up and taking hold of Chlo's hand before walking off

"That was so embarrassing" Chlo said when they joined everyone else on the beach

"What was?" Maxine asked overhearing what she'd just said

"Mr Lawson just caught us kissing" Donte said making them all laugh

After a great evening on the beach they all started to walk back from the beach.

Bolton was walking at the front with Paul when all of a sudden Janeece and Maxine jumped out from behind a big tree plant. Bolton and Paul both screamed, causing Janeece and Maxine to fall about in a fit of giggles.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked who was walking at the back

"Everything's fine miss, Bolton and Paul and just big scaredy cats" Chlo said

"No we're not. We were only joking man" Bolton said

"No you weren't. You should have seen your face!" Maxine replied

Everyone started laughing, much to Bolton and Paul's dismay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following day Rachel woke up to find that she was lying against Eddie, once again. Much to her surprise it sounded like it was raining outside, so she went to have a look. She pulled back the curtains and let out a sigh at the sight in front of her. It was absolutely tipping down with rain and also incredibly windy.

_How the hell are we suppose to entertain 40 teenagers on a day like this? _She thought to herself

Eddie woke up to the sound of Rachel moving around the hotel room.

"Everything alright?" Eddie asked sleepily

"Look at the weather" Rachel said opening the curtains once again to show Eddie the miserable weather

"Maybe it's just a shower" Eddie said trying to be optimistic

"I somehow doubt that"

Elsewhere in the hotel the kids were all waking up to the rain, and it was fair to say no one was happy about it.

"Typical" Molly said to Emma as she got back into bed "it has to rain when we're here"

"I know, we get enough rain in England" Emma moaned

Everyone came down to breakfast a lot later today, despite the fact that they were meant to be down by eight. The teachers didn't mind though because they knew today was going to be a very long day anyway.

"Why are you being like this Jan?" came the voice of Bolton loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear. It seemed as though the weather was dampening everyone's moods and causing arguments to break out over the smallest of things. Rachel had had enough of it and knew she had to do something to stop it.

"Right everyone, I know the weather isn't ideal but we're still on holiday, so we're still going to have a great time" Rachel started

"But what can we do in the rain?" Danielle interrupted

"After breakfast we're going to go upstairs and put our swimming stuff on. We're then all going to run down to the beach and have a swim."

"What? It's raining, we're going to get wet man" Bolton said

"That's generally what happens anyway when you go swimming Bolton" Rachel replied causing everyone to laugh

Once everyone had finished they all headed back upstairs.

"Are you sure about this Rach?"

"Why wouldn't I be. You know how fun swimming in the rain is"

"I've never been swimming in the rain actually"

"Seriously? Well then Lawson I'll have to show you what you've been missing out on"

Once everyone had got changed they met back at reception.

"Right, everyone ready?" Rachel asked

"Yes Miss" everyone replied

Following Rachel's lead, they all started to run as fast as they could down to the beach. They received a lot of strange looks from people out of windows on the way down. But who could blame them? They were pretty mad going swimming in the torrential rain.

After arriving at the beach they took off their saturated clothes and all ran into the water.

"What was I thinking? Have you seen the state of my hair?" Steph moaned to Matt. As of yet, Steph had somehow managed to not get her hair wet once. When she swam she held her head back her eyes practically looked straight into the sky. The kids had given her the nickname apple cheeks because she swam with her cheeks puffed out.

"Mmm.. what were you thinking?" Matt teased

The boys started to run into the sea and then dive, along with a few girls.

"What's wrong? You jealous Eddie?"

"What? No I can dive"

"Go on then"

"Now?"

"Yes, Eddie now. What's stopping you? Afraid you'll be shown up?"

"I already told you I can dive, and most probably a lot better than you can"

"Let's see shall we"

Eddie walked out of the sea. He then ran back in and attempted a dive, but ended up belly flopping.

"Ahh, good try" Rachel said squeezing his arm before walking out of the sea herself

She then ran into the sea and pulled off a near perfect dive. Everyone was really shocked that their head teacher could dive, let alone do it so well.

After a little while they all started to feel a bit cold so decided to head back up to the hotel.

"Okay, lets go up for some nice hot showers. And then we'll meet back down here and have a game or something" Rachel said once they got back to the hotel

"A game of what?" Aleesha asked

"You'll have to wait and see"

**What game do you think they should all play?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After going up for their showers and warming up, everyone returned back downstairs. They were all intrigued by what their head mistress had in store for them. There was a lounge area in the hotel and there was no one in there, so Rachel led them in.

Rachel was planning on playing a game with them that they placed on the staff Christmas meal last year. It was called Never have I ever, and when they played it Rachel recalled everyone being very drunk. Someone says something they have never done and then, Steph's version of the game was, if you have done that thing you have to remove one item of clothing. Of course Rachel wasn't planning on playing it that way with the students.

"So we're going to play never have I ever, has anyone ever played that before?" Rachel asked. She had chosen this game because she thought it was a way for the students to bond because she was hoping that new friendships were going to form from this holiday.

"I have Miss" Bolton replied "are you seriously going to make us strip?" She presumed he must have also played that version of the game

"No Bolton, I'm not. I'm going to change the rules. Someone will say something they have never done it. If you have done it you have to eat one of the biscuits that I'm going to give you in a minute. When you run out of biscuits we're going to give you a dare. So let's all get into a circle"

They all sat in a circle on the floor whilst the staff gave everyone five biscuits each.

"I'll start" Rachel said "Never have I ever eaten a Jaffa cake"

No one ate a biscuit, it appeared that Rachel was the only one who didn't like orange things. Eddie went next.

"Never have I ever been out of Europe"

Quite a few people ate biscuits this time before it was Paul's turn.

"I have never seen a duck swim in a puddle" causing everyone to laugh at the randomness of it

The never have I evers continued to get said as the piles of biscuits continued to get smaller. They had started off quite sensible but now they were starting to get a little bit more personal.

"Never have I ever been out with a girl taller than me" A few of the boys did eat a biscuit, embarrassedly

After another never have I ever Tom ran out of biscuits so there was a discussion with regards to an appropriate dare for him. In the end they decided that he had to wear a pair of swim goggles on his head for the rest of the day, including when they went out for dinner.

"Never have I ever kissed someone on the roof"

Everyone chuckled when Steph had to eat a biscuit after this one.

After a few more Rachel ran out of biscuits and then it was time for her dare to be decided on. She was worried about what they might come up with. After the discussion Bolton announced what the dare was.

"We dare you to kiss Mr Lawson" Bolton said

"I had nothing to do with this Rach" Eddie promised

"I can't do that" Rachel told them although the prospect was quite appealing

"You'll have to have a forfeit then" Steph said

"What's that?"

"If anyone doesn't complete their dare the forfeit is to run around the circle three times with absolutely no clothes on" Steph replied knowing there was no way that Rachel would do that, meaning that she would have to do the first

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to do the dare then" Rachel said nervously

Slowly, Rachel leant in closer to Eddie until their lips met. She lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away. Everyone erupted into wolf whistles and cheers. Rachel and Eddie's cheeks were both flushing because everyone had watched them whilst they'd experienced a kiss that they both thoroughly enjoyed.

The game carried on, however Rachel and Eddie decided to stop it when Bolton said "Never have I ever had sex with someone who isn't British" they decided that they'd done well but they were getting a little bit too personal now.

So they dismissed everyone to do whatever they wanted until dinner at six thirty.

Rachel went back up to the room needing time to process the feelings she had when she kissed Eddie. Eddie joined her up there a little while later. Rachel was lying on the bed when Eddie walked in.

"Everything alright Rach?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, it's fine"

"I can tell you're thinking about something"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you're"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Oh no, I'm too much of a gentleman to say that" Eddie said before their eyes locked

Rachel stood up as Eddie neared the bed. Slowly Eddie captured Rachel's lips in his own. It lasted a few seconds before Eddie pulled away. After receiving the look from Rachel telling him it was okay to carry on, their lips met once again. Eddie wrapped his arm around Rachel and brought her close as Rachel brought her hands up to Eddie's head sliding them through his tousled hair. Things were getting more and more passionate, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two quickly pulled apart aware that someone was on the other side of the door. Rachel made her way to the door, flattening down her hair and straightening out her clothes, unable to get over what had just happened between her and Eddie.

"Hiya Mol, everything alright?" Rachel asked opening the door to find her daughter stood there

"I skyped Rosie and she wants to speak to you" Molly replied handing her Mum the ipad. Rosie was Rachel's sister's daughter.

"Hi Rosie, how are you?" Rachel said as she started speaking to her 4 year old niece.

"I'm good Auntie Rachel. Are you having a good time in Majorca"

"It's very nice here. I'm missing you lots though"

"I miss you too. I can't wait to come and stay with you when Mummy goes away"

Rachel carried on speaking to Rosie when suddenly Molly noticed Eddie standing in the corner. She hadn't even noticed him standing there, uncomfortably with his hands in his short pockets.

"Hi Eddie, I didn't realise you were in here too. I thought you were still downstairs"

Since Rachel had begun at Waterloo Road Molly had built up quite a strong relationship with Eddie. Rachel was glad about this because before Molly had always felt very let down by the men in her life. Her Dad had never been involved and the only time she really saw her Uncle, was when he wanted some money from Rachel.

"No I came up here a little while ago" Eddie replied blushing slightly thinking about what he'd been doing with Molly's mother

Eddie and Molly chatted for a while before she heard Rachel saying goodbye to Rosie, so went over to say goodbye to Rosie herself.

"Aww, I really miss Rosie" Molly said. Molly was very close to Rosie, the two were almost like sisters

"Me too, but we'll get to see her soon. And I'm sure you'll be fed up with her after she's stayed with us for two weeks"

Molly then returned to her room leaving Rachel and Eddie in a bit of an awkward silence. Neither knew whether to bring up what had happened before Molly arrived, or carry on as if nothing had happened. It wasn't as if either of them were regretting what had just happened, they were just worried that that was what the other one was thinking. The silence was finally broken by Eddie, who was standing by the end of the bed hands in his pockets.

"About what happened" Eddie started but was soon cut across by Rachel

"We can just forget it happened if you like, I'm sure we can put it behind us" Rachel said thinking that Eddie was going to say it was a mistake and that he wished it hadn't happened

"Is that what you want?" Eddie asked, feeling absolutely crushed that Rachel didn't want to initiate anything after the kiss. Rachel was about to lie to Eddie, and say yes that was what she wanted. But in the end her heart got the better of her.

"No Eddie, it's not what I want. I definitely felt something when we were kissing, I just didn't think it's what you wanted"

"Of course it's what I wanted Rach. I've had feelings for you for quite some time now" Eddie said blushing furiously

"Me too" Rachel replied blushing equally as much

Eddie then walked up to her before they began to kiss again. It wasn't long before they needed to get ready. Rachel was unsure about whether to get changed in the bedroom or the bathroom. She knew that her and Eddie were more than friends now, but they'd only got together about an hour ago. In the end she decided to get changed in the bathroom, but she kept the door open.

Once they were both ready they headed down to the restaurant in the hotel for dinner. It was fair to say the moods were a lot happier than the ones at breakfast. But everyone was hoping the weather was going to be better tomorrow. Rachel and Eddie had no idea what they would do to occupy them if it rained two days in a row.

"The plan is to go to the water park tomorrow, as long as the weather's alright, so be down here by 7 in the morning please so that we're ready to leave by 8" Rachel informed the kids before they left their restaurant to have the evening to themselves

"Doesn't look like it's raining anymore, do you fancy going for a walk Rach?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, that would be nice. I suppose we'd better ask the others too" Rachel replied.

"We're going to go for a walk, any of you lot coming?" Rachel asked, although her and Eddie were both secretly hoping they would all say no. Luckily for them they all decided to stay where they were, at the bar.

Once they were well out of eye shot of the hotel Eddie took Rachel's hand in his own and they walked hand in hand down to the beach.

"I'm so glad I finally get to do this" Rachel said looking at Eddie

"Me too Rach, me too. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to ask you out, but I was always worried you'd say no"

"And you have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me out" Rachel replied giggling slightly

After a long walk they made their way back to the other teachers in the hotel. They weren't downstairs so presumed they must have gone to bed. They had been gone for a very long time. Rachel knocked on Steph's door just to make sure everything had been okay while they were gone but was in for a bit of a shock when Steph answered the door in just her bra and knickers.

"Sorry Steph, I didn't realise you were getting changed. I wouldn't have minded waiting until you had some clothes on" Rachel said slightly confused as to why she had answered the door wearing only her underwear. Eddie was stood next to her not quite sure where to look

"I wasn't getting changed Rachel, we were just playing never have I ever. Do you want to join us?" Steph replied opening the door wider to reveal the other staff. Tom was shirtless, Matt only had his boxers on, and Davina had no top on.

It quickly became apparent to Rachel and Eddie that they were very drunk, and were playing the version of never have I ever they played at the Christmas do.

"I think we'll pass on that one Steph, see you tomorrow. Don't forget we're leaving at 8"

Rachel and Eddie laughed as they walked back to their room.

**Please review**

**A/N A few people have said they want more motherly scenes. Any ideas? **


End file.
